Katting
Population: 2,994, Size: 49 acres Wealth: 449,100 gp. Max value for sale: 988 gp. Max pawn value: 5,240 gp Demographics: Human (47%), Halfling (22%), Elf (14%), Dwarf (13%), Half-Elf (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Orc (0%) Coalstock is completely destitute and rundown, and is known for its mines and industry. The ruler is a feared tyrant. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Long Respite Owner: Griselda Dukakini, Female Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The tavern is a wooden simple building, with large windows and overgrown hedges. A small dragon's skull hangs over the hearth. It contains a beautiful oak countertop and a large harp by the hearth. Specials: Ham Stew and a Coffee (4 sp) Mutton Casserole and a Tankard of Ale (4 sp) Cheese Pie and a Coffee (4 sp) Other Patrons: Yvonna Harper, Female Human Details Normas Chance, Male Human Details Ella Sibilans, Female Human Details Korfel Tilorothri, Male Elf Details Heward Hybriyev, Male Human Details Adrik Goldeln, Male Dwarf Details Theren Holimion, Male Elf Details Maynild Sheng, Female Human Details Alchemist: Mad Brew Owner: Aravel Ofanapha, Male Elf Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is crowded with shoppers. Description: The alchemist is a stone-walled large single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and elf-wrought furniture. It is well-lit by a few magical torches. It contains an old-looking telescope and a dubious vial marked 'free sample' on the counter. Specials: Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (192 gp) Potion of Mind Reading (dmg 188) (176 gp) Potion of Growth (dmg 187) (268 gp) Other Patrons: Avelina Crovens, Female Human Details Peter Remein, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Sparkling Jewelry Owner: Herleva Harphy, Female Human Details Location: In a small alley. The street outside is shaded by large trees and is full of market stalls. Description: The jeweler is a wooden big orb-like building, with an orange shingled roof and roughly hewn wooden furniture. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a large grandfather clock and various display counters with gemstones. Specials: Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: Cecild Almon, Female Human Details Julinah Zhoulson, Female Human Details General Store: The Glowing Whistles Owner: Rosamund Callan, Female Human Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside is covered in fallen leaves and is full of market stalls. Description: The general store is a timber framed big orb-like building, with a green tile roof and dead hedges. It contains religious paraphernalia on the walls and several lanterns hanging from the roof beams. Specials: Carpenter's Tools (phb 154) (15 gp) Leatherworker's Tools (phb 154) (5 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Other Patrons: Gunter Malcore, Male Human Details Aliande Bolan, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Agne Jordant, Female Human Details The house is a wooden simple building, with a heather-thatched roof and tile flooring. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an open flame. A bunch of dried fruit hangs from the ceiling in long strands. Category:Settlements